


Just Keep Fallin'

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dean has a dirty mouth, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: If looks could kill, about half the people on the dancefloor would’ve probably dropped dead by now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Just Keep Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).



> I am gifting this work to the wonderful [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles) for her birthday!! I love you <3
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea for about a year now (ever since reading her fic [Everything to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406127) )
> 
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker, this is unbetaed, I wrote it in one night instead of sleeping and I haven't written fic in two years so I'm sorry if there are mistakes and stuff! Feel free to point them out to me, though.
> 
> (Title is from [Fallin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgx-R_4s12U) by Why Don't We bc I'm basic and unoriginal and can't even count how often I've listened to this song since it came out a few days ago.)
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy this little piece of trash! xD

If looks could kill, about half the people on the dancefloor would’ve probably dropped dead by now.

Castiel had never really considered himself the jealous type, but the way they were staring at his boyfriend had him dig his nails into his palm so hard he was at risk of drawing blood. He’d never really enjoyed clubs like this, and dancing certainly wasn’t his strong forte, so he stood at the bar with a drink while Dean was on the dancefloor and – well, he couldn’t really begrudge the other clubgoers for their appreciative stares. Dean _was_ gorgeous. But he was also _his_ , and these people had no right to – to undress him with their eyes like that. Assbutts.

This wasn’t the first time Dean managed to drag him along to a club in the year they’ve been dating now, and also before that, when they’d still been dancing around each other, neither daring to make the first move, and Cas had been just as wrong to look at Dean _like that_ as everyone else.

As he watched, another man came up to Dean from behind, clearly meaning to put his paws were they certainly didn’t belong, and Castiel _snapped_. Before he’d even made any conscious decision to move, he was already storming onto the dancefloor, pushing through the few people that stood in his way, and before he really knew what was even happening, he’d already yanked the guy around by his shoulder and was glaring at him with what was no doubt his most smite-y expression. 

“I strongly suggest that you do. Not. Touch. Him,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. He saw Dean turning to assess the situation, muscles tense and clearly ready to step in if this guy tried anything.

The man raised one eyebrow challengingly. “And who’re _you_ to tell me what to do, huh?”

“His boyfriend,” Cas growled before promptly pulling Dean towards himself and right into a passionate kiss, trusting that it would be enough for the man to leave them alone. Dean was obviously surprised at Castiel’s actions, but quickly melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Cas’ neck as they made out right there on the dancefloor for everyone to see that this beautiful man was very much taken. Cas’ hands slid down to possessively settle onto Dean’s ass, pulling him in even closer and swallowing Dean’s moan as his budding erection brushed against Cas’ thigh.

After a few more moments, Dean broke the kiss with a gasp only to lean in close and put his mouth to Cas’ ear. “You’re so hot when you’re angry,” he said and pulled back, trademark cocky grin firmly in place. Eyes narrowing, Cas ignored the comment in favor of wiping the smirk off Dean’s face by kissing him absolutely senseless. God, but Dean could be so infuriating, making a joke out of everything – even some idiot trying to force himself on him. Of course, Cas knew that Dean was very much capable of defending himself but _still_. No one touched his love without consequences.

A sudden shove from someone trying to push past them on the packed floor startled Cas back into the here and now and he pulled back from the kiss, both of them already breathing a little heavier than normal. The colorful lights of the club danced across Dean’s face and made him look even more breathtaking than usual. Cas grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the exit insistently, beyond glad that they had already paid for their drinks and didn’t have a tab to settle.

Finally, they made it outside, but Cas didn’t slow down. He was still wound up from the confrontation, and desperate to just get back to his apartment where they could be all alone.

They made it about two thirds of the short walk before Dean stopped walking, almost making Cas trip and fall with the sudden stop. Dean tugged on his hand until he turned to face him and pulled him close, concern swirling in those beautiful green eyes. “Cas. Hey. What’s going on? You’re kinda freakin’ me out here, baby.”

Cas felt his shoulders slump in defeat as he realized how idiotic he’s been behaving for the past twenty minutes or so. He dragged a weary hand though his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean. I was being ridiculous. What happened at the club—"

“What?” Dean interrupted, “that guy? Nothing even happened with him. Plus, it definitely wasn’t the first time something like this happened and you’ve never reacted like this before.”

“I don’t know, it’s just- it seemed worse today, for some reason. I felt like everyone in there was trying to undress you with their eyes and then that man…I’m sorry, Dean, I overreacted. We can go back if you want to keep dancing.” God, this was embarrassing. He felt like a fool, an overly possessive fool. He looked away from Dean, too ashamed of himself to face him.

After a few seconds, though, he felt Dean gently grasp his chin, turning his head so he was forced to look at him again. The cocky smirk was back in place and Cas frowned at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like jealous you. It’s hot as fuck,” Dean grinned mischievously. “So, you don’t like these people looking at me, huh? Imagining me naked, imagining what they’d do to me if they had me in their bed, or maybe the alley next to the club or even the shitty restrooms? All the dirty, dirty thi—” Dean cut himself off with a gasp as Cas lost control for the second time that night, pushing him up against the nearest wall while making sure to put his hand behind Dean’s head so he wouldn’t get hurt.

“Dean Winchester, you are a menace,” he growled, seeing red at the images Dean was putting in his head. He knew he wasn’t being rational, knew that Dean was way too loyal to cheat, knew that most of these people just couldn’t know that Dean was taken. And wasn’t that a thought? Dean with his ring on his finger, showing everyone that they couldn’t have him? But it was too early for that, they’d only been dating for little more that a year. He’d probably just push Dean away with such an idea.

“Yeah but you still love me,” Dean grinned and Cas couldn’t help his responding sappy smile.

“That I do,” he said, kissing Dean softer than all the other times tonight and thrilling at the way Dean all but melted into him, opening up easily to Cas’ attentions.

All too soon, though, he pulled away again, hands cupping Cas’ face tenderly as his gaze caught his boyfriend’s. “You, um. You know I’m only teasing, right? I’d never actually do any of that. I mean, you mean everything to me, Cas, honestly.”

The words made Cas’s breath catch as he felt himself fall even more in love with the other man. Dean really wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings verbally so this meant a lot to him. He smiled, wide and gummy, pressing another quick kiss to Dean’s plush lips before responding. “I know, Dean. I know I don’t have any reason to worry with you,” he said truthfully, and Dean’s impish expression from earlier returned suddenly.

“That’s great, sweetheart. But I still want you to take me home and show me who I belong to. You game?”

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as his back collided with the unforgiving wood of Cas’ front door, the man himself already plastered to his front and doing his very best to give Dean what would probably become the biggest hickey in the history of hickeys while simultaneously trying to get him out of his clothes. The disgruntled noise he made when he had to remove his lips from Dean’s throat for the split second it took him to rip the Henley over his head was probably the cutest thing Dean’s ever heard. Well, at least when it came to bedroom sounds. Those usually weren’t all that cute.

The single-minded focus Cas took to the task of undressing him while also making him lose his goddamn mind with just his mouth, on the other hand, was simply hot as fuck. Dean really didn’t know why other people paying him attention seemed to rile Cas up so much more today than usual, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about the results.

He slammed his head back into the door when Cas started sucking and biting at his nipple while his hand cupped Dean’s cock through his jeans. “Bedroom,” he managed to gasp out breathlessly, then “Cas, sweetheart, please,” when his first plea went ignored. Don’t get him wrong, he was definitely into everything that was happening right now but he didn’t know how much longer his legs would be able to hold him if Cas kept this up.

Finally, his boyfriend got the message and stopped his assault on Dean’s already over-sensitive nipples to come back up for another kiss. Dean was just letting himself get lost in the perfect slide of lips when suddenly, Cas grasped his thighs and hoisted him up. Dean moaned, unfairly aroused at the show of strength, and his arms and legs automatically wrapped around Cas’ neck and waist while he was being carried to the bedroom.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking hot,” Dean said as he was gently dropped onto the king-sized bed.

“Yes, you told me that several times today already,” Cas smirked, making quick work of Dean’s button and zipper before getting off the bed to pull the jeans down his bowed legs. Dean made sure to watch his face, eager for his reaction upon seeing what was underneath the pants. He wasn’t disappointed as Cas’s jaw dropped and his eyes went almost completely black with lust.

“Dean-,” he groaned, palming himself desperately as he took in every inch of naked skin, now only clad in a pair of black lacy panties.

“You like them?” Dean asked, unnecessarily as the evidence was more than obvious through the fabric of Cas’ pants. “They came just this morning. I just had to put them on for tonight. For you.”

In lieu of a verbal answer, Cas stripped off his own clothes probably faster than ever before and finally joined Dean on the bed, crawling up his body on his hands and knees and claiming his lips in a kiss that stole the breath straight from his lungs. Dean’s hands reached up to clutch Cas’ hair and shoulder as his mouth was absolutely devoured and he loved every second. 

Finally, they had to break apart for some much-needed air, and Dean let his head drop back onto the pillow with a satisfied smile. “Cas.”

“Hmm,” Cas hummed, mouth already occupied again, this time busy sucking more hickeys into Dean’s neck and shoulders.

“There’s more,” Dean said, bouncing his eyebrows ridiculously and grinning as Cas slowly lifted his head to stare at him incredulously. Dean could see his desire to rush and rip the panties off of Dean clear as day in his eyes, but Cas managed to pace himself and instead made a slow descent towards the lacy waistband.

“You. Will. Be. The. Death. Of. Me,” he said, dropping kisses down Dean’s chest and abs after every word. Dean just chuckled in response and lifted his hips to finally make contact with Cas’ dick, rock-hard and dripping precome as it slid against the front of the panties deliciously.

As Cas reached the waistband, he sat up on his heels between Dean’s thighs, regarding the panties hungrily as his hands roamed all over Dean’s hips and stomach. He looked positively debauched already, eyes dark and hair even more of a mess than usual thanks to Dean’s own hands, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Dean smiled to himself at the thought of getting his man so riled up with nothing but a flimsy piece of lacy fabric.

“It’s a shame that I’ll have to take these off of you,” Cas lamented, fingers toying with the edge of the underwear. 

“I guess I’ll just have to wear them for you again,” Dean winked, and Cas moaned his approval as he finally started to get rid of the last piece of clothing left between them. Dean groaned as his dick was freed from its last confines, slapping up against his stomach and leaving behind a small trail of precome. Immediately, Cas leaned down to take him into his mouth, and Dean gasped as his hands buried themselves into dark hair yet again. 

The blowjob was divine, even if wasn’t exactly what Dean wanted right this moment. He let go of his lover’s hair to urge one of Cas’ hands away from his hip and down between his legs, where another surprise was waiting for him. The vibration of Cas’ moan around his dick as his fingers found the plug nestled between Dean’s cheeks had him arching his back and calling out Cas’ name in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Cas- Cas, you gotta-- gotta stop, I’m too fucking close already,” he managed, slumping back into the mattress when Cas obeyed and pulled his mouth away from his cock with one last flick of his tongue against the leaking head.

“Get me the lube, Dean, please,” he said, fingers going back to toying with the plug. Dean stretched to his right to reach the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and blindly searching for the lube. Finally, his fingers closed around the familiar bottle, only to almost drop it again when Cas chose that moment to pull the plug out just far enough for its widest part to stretch Dean’s rim before letting it get sucked back in again. 

“C-Cas, fuck,” Dean moaned as he handed him the lube bottle. But Cas just set it aside and went back to the plug, pulling and twisting it until Dean was a writhing mess on the bed. “Please, Cas, c’mon…” Dean pleaded, desperate for more.

And _yes_ \-- Cas showed mercy and finally, gently pulled the plug free completely, setting it on the sheets next to them. They’d used this same plug more than often in the past so Cas knew exactly just how prepared Dean already was and so slid his middle finger into the slick, tight heat without hesitation. Unconsciously, Dean’s hips shoved down to meet each thrust of that perfect, long, slender finger inside of him, silently asking for more, more, _more_.

After a minute, Cas pulled his finger back out and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand, both of them waiting impatiently for it to warm up. As soon as Cas deemed the temperature acceptable, he pushed back in, this time with two fingers, and Dean pressed his head back into the pillows as he moaned unabashedly. Cas immediately zeroed in on his prostate, by now perfectly aware of its location, and proceeded to turn Dean into a stuttering, sweaty mess. The electric sensation of having his prostate stimulated had his toes curling and eyes rolling back into his head in no time, and he barely even noticed the addition of a third finger. 

Though after a little while of being opened up on three digits, Cas’ hot gaze seemingly burning on his skin with how intensely he was watching his every move, Dean was starting to become impatient again. “Are you gonna fuck me some time today, or what?” he asked, raising one eyebrow in challenge, just for the cocky expression to turn into one of bliss when Cas chose that moment to massage his prostate firmly instead of humoring him with an answer to his goading.

Still, the fingers pulled out a few seconds later, making Dean whimper at the sudden emptiness. He raised his head to watch Cas slick his impressive erection with lube. He let his legs fall open even wider, as wide as they would go, in anticipation of getting that thick cock inside him at last.

Cas leaned over him, one hand planted besides Dean’s head while the other guided his dick towards Dean’s open, puffy rim. Dean breathed deeply, concentrating on keeping his body relaxed for the main event. He was rewarded with Cas’ thick head slowly breaching him until it finally popped past the ring of muscle with a moan from both of them. As soon as Cas didn’t need his hand to guide his dick anymore, he let go and instead gathered Dean’s leg so it was resting in the crook of his elbow and he was able to open Dean’s legs even wider as he sunk in the rest of the way.

Dean felt exposed and split open and fucking fantastic, hands scrabbling at Cas’ back for something to hold onto as he urged him to just fucking move already, _please_.

He dragged Cas down into a messy kiss as he began thrusting, slow and steady and careful at first. “C’mon, sweetheart, show me who I belong to,” Dean egged him on, letting their lips brush as he spoke. “I know you want to – _fuck_ – want to show all these people that I’m yours, huh?”

And fuck, but that definitely did the trick, as Cas finally abandoned his controlled motions and started pistoning into Dean in earnest, hitting his prostate on every other thrust in and making him see literal stars.

“You’re mine-- mine, Dean, no one else’s,” he gasped out in between thrusts, his hand gripping Dean’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. Good. “No one else can – oh. Can see you like this, Dean. Dean, ah, you feel so good, so perfect for me. I love you. I love you, oh,” Cas babbled, always a sure sign that he was nearing the edge of his orgasm.

Dean clenched around him on purpose, eyes fluttering shut at another perfect drag of Cas’ head against that special spot. “Yeah, baby, I’m yours, fuck, only yours,” he promised breathlessly, thrilling at Cas’ answering, broken groan. 

“C’mon, fuck me harder, yes, just like that, fuck,” Dean encouraged his lover, and was rewarded with a stuttering moan as Cas wobbled on the edge and Dean knew that it wouldn’t take much more to push him over. Reaching down, he wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, stroking in time with Cas’ movements. “Wanna feel you for days, Cas, wanna go back to that bar, oh fuck, go back and let them see me still walking- walking funny because you fucked me so good, fuck, you’re so good, baby, keep going, I’m so close…” Dean trailed off, stripping his cock furiously. Cas let his leg down to sit up between his thighs, gripping his waist and thigh as he proceeded to pound into him even harder. 

“Yeah, Cas, fuck, make me yours, wanna be yours!” Dean gasped. “Gonna go back wearing a fucking crop-top, let them see the bruises you left all over me—” 

And that did the trick. Dean felt Cas shudder hard a split-second before he collapsed on top of Dean with a choked-off moan of his name, felt his cock twitch and fill him up with hot come while Cas kept shoving into him in small, jerky thrusts. It was enough to have Dean coming, too, and he arched off the bed as much as he could with most of Cas’ weight on top of him, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss as he painted both their stomachs white.

Afterwards, he relaxed and let Cas press him into the mattress, the weight comforting rather than constricting. His hands traced aimless patterns into Cas’ back as they both struggled to get their breathing back under control.

Dean was the first one to speak after an indeterminable amount of time. “That. Was incredible,” he said, grinning up at his disheveled mess of a boyfriend. “I should totally get you jealous more often.”

Cas sat up with a groan and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “You’re insatiable,” he teased as he pulled his softening dick out of Dean’s body, a dribble of come following. Gently, he used one finger to gather it up and push it back inside. He grabbed the plug to keep everything inside, pushing it in with an over-stimulated whimper from Dean. When he was done, he leaned up to drop a quick peck onto his nose and got off the bed.

Dean knew he should get up to clean up, too, but he felt entirely sated and boneless and his eyes drifted shut before he’d even made the decision to let them do so. A short while later, he was pulled back from his slumber when a warm, wet cloth was dragged gently across his skin, mopping up every bit of evidence of their activities. He didn’t open his eyes, instead enjoying being pampered for once. He felt Cas settle in next to him and rolled onto his side, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder and his arm across Cas’ stomach. 

He was almost fully asleep when a thought occurred to him and he felt that he absolutely couldn’t wait until tomorrow to voice it lest he lost his nerve until then.

“Hey Cas?” he whispered, hoping the other man hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He let out a relieved sigh when he got a questioning hum in response. “So, um. You know…the lease for my apartment? It’s up in like, three months.”

“And?” Cas asked drowsily, and it was clear that he was more than halfway asleep, too, or he’d already caught on by now. Well, seemed like Dean would have to some more talking for once.

“I’ve been thinking, I mean. I’ve been spending a lot of time here. My apartment’s pretty much a shithole anyway. And I was wondering if you’d- y’know. Wantmetomoveinwithyou,” he got out in rush, holding his breath for Cas’ answer. He wasn’t disappointed when Cas all but tackled him into the bed, kissing him senseless enthusiastically.

“I want that. I love you, Dean, so much.”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean said, relieved beyond measure, “I love you, too.”

Cas’ blinding smile was more than worth it talking about his feelings for once.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Cas woke up with Dean plastered to his side like an octopus, happier than he’d been in a while.

Since Dean was still fast asleep, he laid there and thought back to last night, already imagining countless mornings just like this; waking up with Dean by his side, going to sleep together every night and spending as much time with each other as possible in between, and he could see himself falling only deeper in love with this incredible man through it all.

And maybe, he thought with a smile, maybe it really wasn’t too soon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I'd be absolutely over the moon for any kind of feedback, kudos, comments, contructive criticism, anything!


End file.
